


Team Building Exercise

by friendlymonstergirl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Exhibitionism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlymonstergirl/pseuds/friendlymonstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself working alongside the vigilante, Soldier: 76. You are a little too eager to please and keep messing up your missions, and he's finally had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Exercise

“Don't you know how to listen?!” 76 snarled, making his way back into the empty building you two had determined was your base of operations. His hands tensed, his grip on his gun looking uncomfortably tight. He was furious. 

You had been after the same target – some gang members running drugs and weapons – and had run into each other while trying to apprehend them for a hefty bounty. After he decided you weren't one of them or another shady figure, he offered you the opportunity to work with him. It was dumb to deny that chance. 76 was fast, strong and knew how to fight. You accepted this stranger’s deal, and had spent the past two days trying to ambush a small group of gang members gathering inventory for a big deal. 

Needless to say, you had gotten too ambitious and tried to jump in too soon. You were usually patient, but part of you wanted to impress him. You had caught yourself admiring his muscular build a little too often and had to scold yourself to be more professional. You also couldn't help but enjoy his growly voice. Even when he was annoyed at you it was hot. And even as pissed as he sounded now, you couldn't help but enjoy the furious rumblings of his voice. It had been a while since you’d had someone working with you, especially someone like him... 

You realize your mind had drifted off a little too long as 76 places his gun against the wall of the dusty warehouse, moving in towards you. 

“Apparently not.” He grabs your right arm, pulling you in. His brow is furrowed. You feel your face going red, the warmth overwhelming you. 

“If we are going to keep working together,” his grip is firm, but not enough to hurt you as he speaks, “you need to learn to listen to orders.” 

You look away from him, your face still hot. Is he intending this to sound as dirty as it is? 

You decide to sass him. You had already thrown a couple silly remarks his way previously, but he never seemed too impressed by them. It was hard to tell through that mask. 

“Or what? You’ll punish me? Bend me over your knee and spank me?” 

Okay, now you didn't mean that to come out so sexually. Or did you? 

He seems taken aback by this, and releases his grip on your arm. He looks to each side of the room, then glances behind himself. Did he hear something else? Or is he making sure you both are alone? 

“I-I’m sorry if that came out a little too—“ 

“I think you wanted it to sound that way.” He suddenly grabs you again, this time by your waist. It's a much more forceful grab.  
“I've seen you leading me on… I tried to ignore it. Don't act like I couldn't see you swayin' your hips when you were in front of me. Or when you'd stare at me a little too long..." 

You look up at him, your breathing heavy. He's got you in so close.. you want to make a move but you don't know if he’s trying to test you or not. 

“I-I'm sorry, sir.” You stutter your apology, trying to maintain what little is left of your composure. 

“Sir? I like hearing that come from your lips. Look, you've caught my attention. We’re alone. What do you want, sweetheart?” His voice has turned into a purr now. You don't think this is a test anymore. 

“I.. I just want you to fuck me." You feel indignant blurting this out, but you can't think straight. Your heart is racing. You've wanted this for quite some time. 

He scoffs. 

“In this filthy fuckin’ warehouse? You want me to fuck you right here?” He sounds even more turned on as he speaks. 

“Yes..” You gasp, your eyes darting to the side in embarrassment. 

He moves his hand from your waist up to your chin, tilting it up at him. 

“Ask the right way. You know how.” His tone is stern. 

“Please fuck me, sir!” You blurt out, your enthusiasm a little too apparent. 

“Good girl.” 

Before you can think of anything else to say, he's taken a couple steps back. He moves his hands up to his face, the release mechanism on his mask clicking to remove the faceplate. He sets it down gently next to his gun. After all, he's a soldier. He needs to take good care of his equipment. In a way you hope he isn't as gentle with you. 

“It's not every day someone gets to see this.” He smiles coyly. You beam back at him, in disbelief that the elusive Soldier: 76 is both willing to fuck you and show you his face. 

His stubbly, worn face is accented by old scars. But he's handsome. He looked better than you could've imagined. You feel your heart thumping harder, the wetness growing in between your legs. 

“You’re… really attractive, sir. I'm, uh, honored you're willing to unmask yourself around me.” 

He chuckles. 

“I'm the one who should be thanking you. You're the one willing to have this old man fuck you.” He moves back in, kissing you passionately and with a great hunger. His gloved hands explore your body through your clothes, gently focusing and moving around your breasts. He squeezes them as he kisses, and you can't help but moan into his mouth as he does it. He's aggressive, moving with the pace of a man who has needed this kind of release and has been holding it in for so long. 

You fumble with your clothes as he touches you, pulling your shirt off and tossing it carelessly to the ground. He's kissing your neck now, gently sinking his teeth in and eliciting a sharp gasp from you. Soon enough your bra is off as well, and soon you're both working on taking off your pants. 

"God, you're fucking hot." He purrs, admiring your form as you stand vulnerably before him. He grabs a chair from a nearby table, pulling it towards himself to take a seat. 

"What was it you were sayin' earlier? That I should spank you?" He pats his thigh, a mischievous grin on his face. You gulp, the adrenaline still flowing through your body as you stare on, amost suspicious at how well this is going. 

"Get over here. Right now." He barks, patting his thigh a little more aggressively. You self-consciously shuffle towards him, placing yourself over his lap. 

"There's a good girl. Mm, you have been so mouthy since we started working together. Now you're just a little kitten – not fighting back. Wanting me to punish you." He runs his fingers gently down your spine, slow enough to make you shudder the entire time. 

"Tell me, sweetheart, when did you first think about fuckin' me?" His voice is low, almost a little dark as he speaks. 

"When we first met... when you thought I was part of that gang. You had cornered me in that alley, and while I was on the ground you were standing in front of me. I was looking up at you.." You don't want to continue. It was true though. You had thought about him having his way with you right in that alley. He was so predatory in that moment, and all you wanted to do was to suck his dick. 

Your flashback is stopped by a hard smack on your ass. You yelp, biting your lip. 

"You didn't finish. Keep talking." 

"...I was looking up at you. I thought about you making me blow you. And letting you fuck me in that alley." 

He thwaps your ass again, even harder. You wince. 

"I told you, sir!" You whine indignantly. 

"That's for being so willing to fuck a total stranger." He grins, and you can feel his hard cock brushing up against your stomach. 

"That's not fai—ow!" Before you can finish, he's spanked you again. The sting is intense this time. 

"Now you're just being mouthy. Get down." You move off of him, the stinging slowly subsiding. He stands up, unzipping his pants. His erection springs out from his boxers. He's huge. You begin to wonder how you're going to fit it in any of your holes, but you're willing to try. You begin to crawl over to him, licking your lips. 

"I like your eagerness. I don't even have to order you to, do I?" He looks down at you as you take him into your mouth. He groans, placing a hand on your head. You move further down his length, your tongue moving playfully around his girth. You move down as far as you can, and then pull yourself off of him to lick the tip. You flick your tongue against it, enjoying his taste. 

"Suck the head." He orders, and you comply. You take in the head of his impressive cock, your tongue brushing along the ridge of it. His grip tightens on the top of your head, grabbing your hair tighter. You grab the rest of his length with one hand, bobbing your head on the head of his dick. Your other hand roams in between your legs – you can't control yourself, so you begin to rub yourself to the rhythm of your bobbing. 

"As much as I would love to cum all over that pretty face," he pants, suddenly pulling you up, "I really want to fill you up right now." 

He effortless swings you around, grabbing your hips and lifting you up against the warehouse wall. He's so strong. It's fucking hot. 

He guides himself to your entrance, slamming into you hard. You gasp, your hands grabbing onto his shoulder and gripping hard. His entire length goes inside you effortlessly, and he holds himself there for a moment. Hi breath is hot on your neck. 

"You're so wet for me, aren't you babe?" He breathes his words onto your skin as he begins to thrust. He's right. You're drenched, and he is already going at a quick pace. 

"H-harder!" You moan, wanting him to use you. Right here, right in this warehouse in the middle of the night. 

"Anything for you, darling..." He purrs, pounding harder. Your voices and the sounds of your flesh slapping fill the large, empty room. You hope it's not too echoey. You wouldn't want him to get caught because you were fucking. But you did like the idea of other people possibly hearing it. 

He continues fucking you, increasing in speed and strength until he's absolutely overwhelming you with pleasure. He spends most of the time breathing against your neck as he pounds into you, sometimes moving his head up to lock lips and share an aggressively passionate kiss. You dig your fingernails into his back, you moans getting louder and louder. 

"Oh, you're being so good. I'm gonna fill you up as a reward." He growls, looking you right in the eye. Your face is flushed red, and the eye contact drives you wild. 

"Cum inside me, sir! Please... fill me up. I need it." You cry out, your voice shakey. 

"I know you need it, you dirty thing. Here it comes!" He grunt, pushing himself to the hilt inside of you and filling you with his hot seed. He holds you in place for a bit, panting and gathering his composure. You rest your head against his shoulder, feeling your chest rise and fall against him. You try to calm yourself down, your mind a mess of sexual energy. 

After what feels like the longest times, he softly guides you down, pulling himself back into his pants and zipping them up. He picks up your clothes, offering them to you with a playful smile. 

"I feel like this wasn't the proper punishment for not listening to me. You seemed to enjoy it." He retrieves his face plate, snapping it back on. 

"I think it as a good team building activity, sir." You beam, getting dressed. 

"I guess so. I think I'll keep you around for a bit longer." He ruffles your hair. 

"Good to hear, sir. I look forward to more exercises with you." 

He shakes his head, laughing. Picking up his gun, he beckons you to follow him. 

"Let's go... we've still got actual work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fic. Looking forward to working on my skills and writing more in the future. Thank you for reading!


End file.
